


Distractions

by grxntxire



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Trapped In Elevator, bencutio - Freeform, fluff with plot, its all romeos fault but then again what isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxntxire/pseuds/grxntxire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio and Mercutio get stuck in an elevator. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

"No, Mercutio, wait," Romeo protested halfheartedly as Mercutio stormed out of the hotel room and slammed the door.

"What the fuck?" Benvolio demanded, glaring at his cousin and heading for the door.

"I didn't mean anything! Honest! God, he takes everything so serious."

"Don't you fucking dare, Romeo," he threatened, opening the door. "I'll deal with you later."

 

 

Mercutio was waiting by the elevator and Benvolio rushed over to him.

"Cutio-" Benvolio tried.

"Don't," Mercutio snapped, pushing the button and entering the elevator as it opened. "Go back to the room."

"I'm not letting you leave upset," Benvolio said, following him in.

Mercutio ignored him, pressing the lobby button and leaning against the elevator wall.

"Cutio, please-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"He didn't mean anything by it."

"Like Hell he didn't."

"He's stupid, okay? He's Romeo."

"That's not an excuse."

"Please-"

The elevator lurched. Mercutio looked up.

"Did you touch anything?" Mercutio muttered, glancing at the now unlit elevator buttons.

"No," Benvolio shook his head. The elevator lit up again for a moment, and then dropped a foot before becoming stuck again.

"Shit," Mercutio said, pressing a bunch of buttons that weren't working. "Shit," he hit the red emergency button.

"Mercutio?" Benvolio asked quietly.

"What is it?" Mercutio looked up and saw that Benvolio looked very pale all of the sudden. "Oh, Ben," he said, walking over to his friend, forgetting how angry he'd been a moment ago. He couldn't be angry when Benvolio needed him. "We're fine."

"The elevator... We're stuck," he said, trying to control the shaking in his voice. He shouldn't have gotten in the elevator, he shouldn't have let Mercutio get in the elevator.

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"Okay."

"We'll be okay."

Benvolio swallowed and nodded. He was trying to form words when all the lights in the elevator cut out. It was almost complete darkness.

"Mercutio," Benvolio said frantically, beginning to hyperventilate. Mercutio grabbed his friend's arms and tried to hold him steady.

"Hey, I'm right here, okay? We're fine, just the lights. It's just the lights. I'm still here."

"Cutio."

"Still right here, okay? I got- I'm gonna get my phone and turn on the flashlight, okay? And then you can see me," Mercutio moved one of his hands into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He checked the lockscreen- no bars. Of course not. He flicked on the flashlight and bright light shot in a small circle onto their feet. He moved it slowly up so it was right under their faces. Benvolio looked waxy. "Hey, man."

"Mhm. Hey," Benvolio said thickly.

"We'll be moving any minute," Mercutio promised. They'd only been stalled about three minutes. It should start moving soon. He felt Benvolio nod.

"Keep talking," Benvolio said. Mercutio nodded. Distracting him usually worked when he was having a panic attack.

"Romeo's an asshole," he started. "He is a huge giant asshole. But I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know you're not mad at me. I just didn't want you to leave because my cousin's an asshole."

"Yeah, well. He is."

"He didn't mean anything by it."

"You already said that."

"He's stupid. He's-"

"Romeo, I know. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," Mercutio said quietly. He looked back up at Benvolio. "You're still shaking," he muttered as he brought a hand up to his cheek.

"I'm fine," Benvolio said unconvincingly. Though Mercutio talking was helping, the elevator was still stopped and dark and how much oxygen can elevators hold anyways, and why had Mercutio stopped talking? He looked at his friend. Mercutio was staring at him. "What?"

"You..." Mercutio hesitated. He moved his thumb along Benvolio's cheek.

"What?" Benvolio whispered again, staring into Mercutio's eyes in the weak phone light. Mercutio looked like he was going to respond.

And then the elevator groaned, slamming suddenly and throwing them both onto the floor. Mercutio hit hardest, with Benvolio landing half on top of him and half on the floor. The elevator groaned again, dropping and catching and throwing the boys against the floor again. Benvolio had rolled into the wall and Mercutio was attempting to sit up.

"You okay?" He asked, reaching around for his phone. It had fallen when they did and flipped the flashlight over, giving the elevator virtually no light. "Jesus, this is like the Tower of Terror," he muttered.

"Mercutio," Benvolio pleaded, fumbling to get up. He managed to prop himself against the wall.

"Ben?" Mercutio turned toward his voice and crawled over. He found Benvolio's knees, pulled up to his chest, and sat in front of him. "I'm right here."

The elevator lurched once more. Benvolio wailed and threw his arms out around Mercutio's neck. The elevator threw his head into Benvolio's chest before stopping abruptly.

"Sorry," Mercutio said quickly, pulling his head up. His face was about an inch away from Benvolio's, and Benvolio was still digging his hands into Mercutio's back. His eyes were squeezed shut. Mercutio brought his hands up to either side of Benvolio's face. "Hey, shhh, it's alright."

"I- Can't-" Benvolio said, his chest heaving with every breath. "Can't bre-eathe," he was shaking.

"It's okay, I think the elevator's done, and we're gonna get out of here any second, it's not that bad. Just look at me," Mercutio soothed, stroking Benvolio's cheeks with his thumbs. Benvolio opened his eyes and after a moment could faintly make out Mercutio sitting in front of him.

"We're gonna die," he wailed. "We are, we're so go-ing to die a-and it's all Romeo's fault, if he had just shu-ut his mouth for o-once-"

Mercutio cut him off by abruptly leaning in and crushing the rest of his sentence with his lips. Benvolio was frozen for a second before leaning into Mercutio. His lips were soft, and his hands were moving up into Benvolio's hair, and his mouth tasted like cherry soda and the chapstick he thought nobody knew he used. He ran his tongue slowly along Benvolio's lower lip, and Benvolio made a low moaning noise. He felt Mercutio smile against his mouth before gently sucking on his lip. Benvolio moaned again as Mercutio slid a hand down his chest. Mercutio pulled back and Benvolio leaned forward.

"Easy there, tiger," he murmured with a smile, the smug bastard.

"What was that for?" Benvolio breathed.

"Distraction. Can't bear to see you upset and all that."

"Oh."

"You okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course," Benvolio said in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mercutio laughed.

"The elevator's still stopped."

"Is it?" He suddenly realized that yes, he was still in an almost completely dark elevator that wasn't moving. "Oh."

"We'll be okay. Promise."

"Really? How can you-"

Mercutio leaned in and kissed him again.

"Promise."

 

 

And ten minutes later, the elevator whirred to life, carrying them down to the closest floor, the doors opening to an unamused man in a business suit, a shocked family of three, and a cackling Romeo.

"So," he wheezed, "You two have fun in there?"

Mercutio flipped him the bird without removing himself from Benvolio on the floor.


End file.
